Kiss Me
by rossgirl
Summary: What happens when Harm and Mac are sent to a ball at the white house. To much more would give the story away.


Hey, okay, I just heard this song and knew that I just had to write a story using it. The usual disclaimer applies. I don't own the song or the characters, so don't sue. This song has probably been used before, but I just had to write it.

A/N: I, also, need some help. I read a JAG story not long ago, but I can't find it again. It was about Harm having been married before and having a daughter named Harmony. Mac had a son named Jason and the first time she saw Harm, she was in Bosnia (I think) and saw him on the cover of a magazine. Anyone who knows what story I am talking about, please leave me a review with the name and author in that. Thank you all so much and enjoy the story.

Harm's POV

The General told us that we are to represent JAG at some ball at the white house. The only thing I am looking forward to is seeing Mac all dolled up in a ball gown. I know when I see her my heart will skip a beat, but that is good because I have finally admitted that I love her, at least to myself. I wonder if she feels the same way.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by the limo pulling up outside and honking. I think the neighbors are getting used to that now. So many car for me for so many occasions. Well, it is time to go.

Mac's POV

Oh, look at the time, he will be here in 5 minutes 48 seconds. Calm down marine, it is just Harm. You have seen him in dress whites and gold wings before. Just keep your calm. But how can I keep my calm when I will be dancing so close to him all night. God I love that squid. Did I just admit that to myself. Okay, I am really losing it. I may love him, but I don't think he loves me back, does he?

I am started when there is a knock at my door. He is right on time for a change, must be the driver. I open the door and feel my knees go weak. He has that flyboy smile at full wattage, and he looks so good tonight. It is gonna be a looonnnggg night for me.

"Hey, you look handsome. Just let me get my purse and we will be ready to go," I say while willing myself not to blush at the impure thought running through my head that include Harm, those gold wings on the floor, and that tub of whipped cream in the fridge.

Harm's POV

How am I supposed to look at her all night and keep my hands to myself? She is breathtaking in her emerald green dress. It matches her skin so well. And the way it is just low enough in the front, it would boil any man's blood. It is a halter top that hugs her in just the right places. It shows just enough to get your imagination in high gear, and mine is no exception. What I wouldn't give for my thoughts to come true. Especially the one I am having right now of her, that dress on the floor, and a tub of whipped cream. Wait, stop thinking like this. This is going to be a lllooonnnggg night.

She walks back over to the door right as I am trying to clear my head. " Wow, Mac, you look amazing tonight," Harm compliments. The look in her eyes mirror mine for a split second, I think. "Here these are for you, but they pale in comparison to your beauty tonight." Yes, score one for Rabb.

"Oh, Harm you shouldn't have, but thank you they are beautiful, and I thank you for the compliment. I just need to go and put these in water."

Some time later at the white house:

Soon after they arrived, the socializing began. There wasn't any more time for the two to talk to each other, although they did always know where the other was at all times.

Harm's POV

I had been dying to dance with Mac all night, but never got the chance. Either she was dancing with someone or vice versa. That was when I felt her leave the room, but I knew exactly where she was going. This might work after all I thought to myself. The rose garden is where I found her. It was the perfect time of year. It was warm, even at this late hour of the night. The roses were in full bloom showing off all the colors you could possibly think of. I stood back and just watched her sniff a full red rose before she realized she was being watched. I knew she would sense me sooner or later.

"Harm, what are you doing out here?" Mac asked surprise written over her face.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" I ask walking closer to where she was.

"I needed some fresh air, it is so stuffy in there, and I am too tired to dance with any more diplomats. You wouldn't believe how many times I have had my foot stepped on ," She replied looking at her foot. You could even see a few scuff marks on the top.

"Well, do I still get my dance?" I ask with puppy dog eyes with a hint of hope thrown in for good measure. It always works, at least with her anyway. It worked out perfect, for when I asked my question, the distant sound of a slow song floated our way from the open doors that led out to the garden. I instantly recognized the song as "You shouldn't kiss me like" by Toby Keith. It was as good as any at that point.

"Yes, if we can dance out here. I like it better out here anyway," she replied stepping into my open arms. As soon as she did we fell in perfect rhythm with the song. Softly swaying back and forth to the music. I had to take the change, so I leaned down and ever so gently brushed my lips across her's. This might be the perfect song after all.

_I've got a funny feeling_

_The moment that your lips touched mine_

_Something shot right through me_

_My heart skipped a beat in time_

Mac's POV

Wow, what was that for. Well, I won't complain. He is acting quite different tonight. I never realized how well this song fit us at this time until right now. Maybe there is hope for us after all..

_There's a different feel about you tonight_

_It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things_

_I even think I saw a flash of light_

_It felt like electricity_

There he goes kissing me again. He really should be careful. Someone might see. He shouldn't do that unless he is ready to let go. I hope this is a sign that he is.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinnin' around_

_And around_

_And around_

_And around_

I'm just glad nobody from JAG is here. They would probably look at this and take it totally wrong. We are just friends. The best of friends, but just friends, right?

_They're all watchin' us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do maybe kiss me again_

Harm's POV

Now it was her turn to reach up and kiss me. I know I started it, but I hope she realizes what she is doing. I hope this song is not totally true about us. I want people to think we are more than just friends, well, at least I want to be more than just friends. I used to make myself believe that they were just looking into something that wasn't there. We were just friends. Friends share hugs and kisses. They would always say how cute we were together or that we made the perfect pair, but I always said that we were just friends and left it at that. Maybe there was something to what they were saying after all.

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair_

_But dancing is as far as it goes_

_Girl you've never moved me quite_

_The way you moved me tonight_

_I just wanted you to know_

_I just wanted you to know_

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mane it like that_

_Cause I'll just close my eyes_

_And I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor_

_Spinnin' around _

_And around_

_And around_

_And around_

I give her one final kiss. I have heard this song before and it is up to her to make the last move. I have faith that she will. If not, then we will go back to just being friends. I would rather have her as a friend than not at all. Please let her kiss me again!

_They're all watchin' us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do baby kiss me again_

_Kiss me again_

"Harm I love you," Mac whispered mere seconds before she kissed me. I am stunned for a millisecond before I return the kiss fully. It was soft, but full of so much love and passion.

"Mac, Sarah, did you just say what..."

"Yes, I have loved since we met, well, since we met right her," she replies laughing somewhat. Somehow we had ended up dancing into the exact spot we met eight years ago.

"Oh Sarah, I love you too" I all but yell at her. Maybe this night will turn out like I had hoped. I decide to go for it. That is when I get down on one knee.

"Sarah, you are my better half. I don't think it is just fate that has brought us back to this exact place for us to admit our feelings to one another. I think in some way, we both subconsciously did it. I have finally realized that I don't know what I would do with you in my life. I need to wake up every morning with you by my side, and know that the next night I will go to bed with you at my side. Marry Me Sarah?" I ask with tears running down my face. I don't know what I will do if she says no. Here I kneel holding the most beautiful ring up to her. It is a 2 carat princess cut with a ½ carat stone on each side. I picked this cut because it reminded me of her, for she is my princess, and she is well worth it.

"Harm, of course I will marry you!" She says falling down and into my arms. This has been the best night of my life so far. We will see where this life takes us now.


End file.
